1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices having a buried gate structure and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices such as magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices become even more highly-integrated and with larger capacity, electric characteristics of the semiconductor devices may deteriorate. Particularly, as a channel length becomes shorter, a gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) may be generated due to a short channel effect of a thin film transistor (TFT).
Accordingly, a semiconductor device having an increased channel length by forming a buried gate structure has been studied.